In older motor vehicle models, the driver has the possibility of drawing conclusions regarding possible problems or errors or damage on the basis of the perceived engine noise. For example, a whistling sound of a V-belt may be perceived and a possible error, for example an insufficient tension of the V-belt, may be deduced therefrom. The knocking of a turbocharger may be perceived, etc. Noise insulation in the engine compartment and in the passenger compartment of today's vehicles is, however, so effective that this possibility is almost non-existent, and the driver must rely on the diagnosis, i.e., warning lights of the individual vehicle components or engine components.